


Pancakes.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun's boyfriend loves cute things, like pink hair, bear shaped pancakes and Baekhyun himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Pancakes.

Baekhyun loves to cook. He really does. That is why he's less than a year of graduating from culinary school. His food is great, if he says so himself ㅡand everyone else who has have the  _ honor  _ to taste itㅡ, although he's not always willing to cook for someone else unless he has to.

So really, despite of his love for food and spending most of his time in the kitchen,  _ any  _ kitchen, he doesn't understand how is that he ended up in  _ this  _ particular kitchen, flour all over his face and clothes, batter on his fingers and ㅡfor some reasonㅡ arms, making breakfast for two. 

He stares down at the plate on the small kitchen island: white, with cute rainbows and clouds drawn on it and pancakes on it, strawberry syrup drizzled on top and fresh strawberries' slices on the side. A grimace twists on his face a little, he's a grown man, tattoos covering his arms, neck and back; he drives a motorcycle, he has been in the hospital more times that he can count because of it.  _ Bear shaped _ pancakes.  _ Really _ . 

If someone had told him that, one morning he would find himself cooking something like this, he would have laughed, probably would've punched that someone in the face and yet, here he is in this crammed little kitchen, wearing a shirt with the print of a panda saying  _ Hi! _ that does not belongs to him, with flour all over himself and a sore lower back. Why did he even agree to this? Whyㅡ

"Good morning!" 

His stomach does a double flip. There he is, the sole reason why Baekhyun is doing all this, standing by the kitchen entrance wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue briefs, rubbing his eyes, pink hair messy and a small pout on his lips.

Baekhyun swallows, images of last night coming to his head, the feeling of large hands all over his body and wet, heated kisses. He blinks quickly. Not the time to be thinking about that.

"G-good morning." He replies, clearing his throat. Since when does he stutters? Oh right, since that  _ tragic _ day. "I... made breakfast. Sit."

His name: Chanyeol. Art student. Met him through Jongin, Kyungsoo's boyfriend, who is also his best friend. They've been dating for six months and just last night, they had sex for the first time. Usually, Baekhyun wouldn't wait that long, but Chanyeol is special, different in every aspect. He's the only person who can make his heart beat like crazy in his chest; he's the only one who can make him stutter with his soft ways and cuteness.

They are complete opposites and yet, somehow, they are perfect for each other.

"Really? Am I finally trying Byun Baekhyun's  _ famous _ food?" Chanyeol teases as he sits down, hissing because the chair is cold and his legs are bare.

Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes. "Just eat." He leaves the plate with pancakes in front of his boyfriend and walks around to sit across him.

"Bear pancakes?!" Chanyeol exclaims, eyes wide in amazement. 

"Yeah, well.." Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder, making it seem like it isn't a big deal. "I don't know. You like that stuff, right?"

But Chanyeol doesn't answer, instead, he stuffs his mouth with a big portion of pancakes.

Nervously, Baekhyun waits for his reaction, swearing to himself that if his boyfriend doesn't like his food, he'll never cook again.

Instead, Chanyeol's face brightens up as he chews, making little noises of satisfaction.

A small, satisfied smile spreads on Baekhyun's face, that's all he needed to confirm that yeah, Chanyeol is the one he plans to spend the rest of his life with.

Even if that means making bear shaped pancakes every morning for the next fifty years.


End file.
